


Self Control

by Opossums



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: У Фрау всегда было плохо с эмоциями.





	Self Control

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Self Control](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366318) by Bijoux25. 



Тейто едва ли не бросился под тень огромного дерева. Полуденная жара почти осязаемо душила и давила. Фрау забрал хоукзиль и куда-то улетел, но Тейто было слишком жарко и лениво, чтобы долго думать об этом. Тяжело дыша, он сбросил с головы летные очки и лениво наблюдал, как его вернувшийся компаньон устроился рядом с ним; хоукзиля нигде не было видно. Щеки епископа слегка раскраснелись; признак того, что даже его холодное как лед тело нагрелось на солнцепеке. Если уж на Фрау жара наложила свой отпечаток, страшно даже представить, на что был похож он сам. Отгоняя лезущие в голову картинки куда подальше, он перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в прохладную траву.

– Не торопись устраиваться, малец, – безразлично сказал Фрау. Тейто простонал. От одной только мысли о том, что придется двигаться, ему становилось жарко. – За холмом есть пруд, – Тейто услышал, как зашуршала одежда Фрау, когда тот поднимался, – и там я оставил хоукзиль. 

Он раздраженно цыкнул, когда Тейто никак не отреагировал. И даже не пошевелился, так что блондин поднялся и побрел в сторону предполагаемого местонахождения пруда.

Тейто немного удивился, почему тот не захотел посидеть и немного отдохнуть, и почти уже встал, чтобы пойти за ним. Но трава такая мягкая и прохладная. Он удобнее устроился в ней и уже вскоре задремал, балансируя на грани сна и яви. Он склонялся к тому, чтобы сдаться сонливости, но воротник его плаща неожиданно врезался Тейто в горло, немного душа его, а земля исчезла из-под ног.

– Чт… Фрау! – растерянно произнес Тейто, когда Фрау перехватил его обеими руками: одной держа его за воротник, а второй – за ткань на спине. Тейто с недоумением отметил, что Фрау был босиком.

– Боже, малец, ты даже не снимешь этот жаркий плащ? – спросил епископ. 

Из-за своей неудобной позиции Тейто не мог достаточно эффективно сопротивляться, но, несмотря на это, он все же пытался. К тому времени как они достигли вершины холма, дыхание у обоих было сбито напрочь. 

– Да что с тобой такое? – спросил Фрау, едва ли не роняя Тейто на склон. Он помог ему подняться и снова нацепил свою ухмылку, выбешивая парня еще больше. Тейто пытался смотреть с негодованием на Фрау, но возмущенный взгляд достался лишь его голой груди.

– Что это еще за вопрос? Это ты ведешь себя странно! – вместо того, чтобы ответить, Фрау тихо что-то пробормотал и, легко подняв, бросил Тейто прямо на середину небольшого пруда. Несмотря на стоящую вокруг жару, вода была ледяной, и к тому времени как Тейто всплыл, он уже начал дрожать. Отфыркиваясь, он заметил, что его компаньон плывет к нему.

– Ты ненормальный! Я мог удариться головой о камень или еще что-то в этом роде и умереть! – Тейто кипел от злости. Фрау выглядел настолько же раздраженным, насколько он себя чувствовал.

– Я почти жалею, что этого не случилось! Так ты определенно оказал бы мне огромную услугу. Боже, каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь тебе помочь, ты только злишься! – ответил епископ. Тейто удивленно замер.

– К-как бросание меня в п-пруд может мне помочь?! – спросил брюнет; дрожь уже начала сказываться на его речи. Фрау ощетинился, что только еще больше разожгло злость Тейто. – Я с у-удовольствием л-лежал себе в т-траве, а ты мной ш-швыряешься, как т-тряпичной куклой!

К этому времени холод воды уже основательно отразился на состоянии его тела, замедляя движения. Что в сочетании с намокшей одеждой привело к тому, что Тейто все труднее удавалось держать подбородок над водой. 

– Ты всего лишь с удовольствием лежал в траве? – озадаченно переспросил Фрау. – Я думал у тебя тепловой удар!

– С ч-чего ты в-взял? – так же ошарашено спросил Тейто. От холода у него начали болеть суставы, и он поплыл в направлении епископа, намереваясь выбраться на берег.

– Ты упал на этой жаре, даже не пошевелился, чтобы снять свой чертов плащ, и ты выглядел просто хреново. Что я мог еще подумать? – Тейто удивился, насколько неправильно блондин понял его поведение, и прекратил плыть, что его компаньон воспринял как приглашение поддержать его. Фрау обхватил Тейто за плечи, так что его ладони полностью накрывали их, образуя практически соприкасающимися пальцами кольцо. Тейто удивленно пискнул, обнаружив себя прижатым к груди епископа, а свои руки обвивающими его шею. Когда Фрау убедился, что брюнет держится, он переместил одну руку ему на талию, а другой скользнул на бедро, поддерживая его. У Тейто перехватило дыхание, и он дернулся от непривычного прикосновения, но Фрау только теснее прижал его к себе.

– Больше не пугай меня так, ладно? – резко сказал Фрау, словно еще злясь. Тейто открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то вроде «Это не твое дело», но друг понял, что Фрау не сказал бы ничего подобного, если бы действительно не имел в виду именно это. Он вздохнул и положил голову на широкое плечо Фрау, решив, что лучшим ответом будет его отсутствие. Летний воздух особо не согревал. Наоборот, легкий ветерок только сильнее холодил, заставляя инстинктивно прижиматься к Фрау в поисках тепла.

– Прости, малец, не получится. Я слишком долго пробыл в воде, – Фрау тихо невесело рассмеялся. Тейто растерянно усмехнулся, все так же прижимаясь к епископу; он дрожал все заметнее. Блондин развернулся и медленно пошел к берегу. Оказавшись на берегу, Тейто начал вырываться из захвата Фрау и расстегивать пуговицы своего промокшего плаща еще до того, как его ноги коснулись земли. Сначала Фрау с деланным равнодушием наблюдал за ним, но чем больше бледной кожи его компаньона появлялось в поле зрения, тем большим становилось напряжение внизу живота. Зная, что не сможет и дальше наблюдать, не выдавая при этом того, как брюнет на него действует, он простонал, развернулся и пошел к хоукзилю, что стоял в тени дерева. Затем расстегнул прикрепленный к сидению рюкзак с вещами и достал тонкое, одно на двоих, полотенце. Он обошел дерево и сел на противоположной хоукзилю стороне рядом со своим расстеленным на солнце плащом. Фрау отдыхал в относительной тишине, вслушиваясь в то, как Тейто снимал мокрую одежду и копался в их вещах в поисках сухих. Он взял с собой полотенце с расчетом подсунуть подошедшему Тейто еще и плащ, чтобы тот согрелся. Шуршание продолжалось еще какое-то время, после чего он услышал раздраженный вздох и тихий звук шагов Тейто по траве, когда тот обходил дерево.

– Ты епископ-извращенец. Дай полотенце. Мне холодно, – Фрау ухмыльнулся про себя и хитро посмотрел туда, где из-за ствола дерева, высунувшись по грудь, выглядывал Тейто. Щеки Тейто покраснели, он дрожал, и весь его вид выражал недовольство. Фрау протянул ему полотенце, даже не полностью выпрямив руку.

– Вот. Подойди и возьми, – сказал он, вскинув бровь, когда брюнет покраснел еще сильнее и исчез за деревом.

– Н-нет, давай его сюда, – Фрау сощурил глаза.

– Почему? Что тебя останавливает? – Тейто высунул голову и зло глянул на него; его щеки стали еще более насыщенно-красного цвета.

– Я н-не одет, – наконец, сказал он после затянувшейся битвы взглядов. Фрау едва сдержал рвущийся наружу смех и попытался убедить себя, что это единственная его реакция на поступившую информацию. Он подбросил полотенце, Тейто немного высунулся и поймал его в воздухе, пробормотав едва слышное «Спасибо». И пока Тейто переодевался, Фрау снова остался наедине со своими мыслями.

Он не мог с точностью сказать, когда его зеленоглазый компаньон начал вызывать в нем какие-то чувства помимо раздражения. Насколько он мог судить, это могло произойти в любое время, начиная прибытием Тейто в церковь вплоть до их отправки в это путешествие. Он едва мог избегать подобных мыслей. Его тело – или, если точнее, его нижняя часть – реагировало соответствующе даже на мысли. Он раздраженно простонал, откинулся спиной на ствол дерева и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Теперь он должен был бороться не только с косой Ферлорена, но и с самим собой. И это становилось уже слишком.

– Х-хей, я в-взял одну из твоих ф-футболок, – запнулся вернувшийся Тейто. Фрау окинул его взглядом, еще не совсем вынырнув из своих мыслей, и едва не застонал. Он забыл, что у Тейто всего одна пара штанов. Так что сейчас брюнет стоял в чем-то отдаленно напоминающем одну из его повседневных футболок. Разница в размере более чем очевидна. Он буквально утонул в ней, футболка доходила ему почти до колен. Фрау был более чем уверен, что Тейто одел под нее белье, но мысленно желал обратного. Он закрыл глаза и несколько секунд пытался успокоиться.

– Одень мой плащ. Ты все еще дрожишь, – сказал Фрау, надеясь, что голос не выдает его желание. 

Он не ожидал, что брюнет все же послушает его. Он услышал шаги Тейто, и не успел он открыть глаза, как почувствовал вес прижимающегося к его боку тела, устраивающегося под рукой. Тейто почти тонул в черной ткани. Фрау странно на него посмотрел, но тот, казалось, этого не заметил. Его взгляд был затуманен, а глаза полуприкрыты, и было очевидно, что бороться с сонливостью он больше не собирается. Епископ скривился и сполз по стволу дерева ниже, позволяя использовать себя в качестве подушки. Подтянув своего компаньона повыше, он вздохнул и зарылся пальцами в растрепанные каштановые волосы. Похоже, позже ему следует разобраться со своими желаниями. _Проклятье._


End file.
